the_terror_of_yorilethfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Characters
There are currently six adventurers traveling the great world of Ostria in search of Yorileth. Quick Reference Guide Bertha Andromedon Bertha Andromedon is a human rogue with the chaotic good alignment. She was hired into the party at its conception as a mercenary and has served as a stealthy ally to the people of Ostria. Bertha tends to attack by going into stealth and striking her foes when they least expect it. Background Information Bertha was very young when she lost her parents. She was raised as an orphan on the streets of Taslov and quickly associated herself with the commoners. She would lie and steal just to continue to survive and as a result she became quite good at the art of thievery. She joined the party as a mercenary and has been with it ever since. Lysanthir Brightshield Lysanthir Brightshield is a half-elf ranger. He is of the neutral good persuasion. He was assigned as a personal agent of Grand Duke Maron to assist in the party's initial endeavor. He remains with the party with the personal approval of the Grand Duke. With pinpoint accuracy and a quick shot Lysanthir can skewer foes with his bow from a distance or wade into combat two sabers in hand. Background Information Lysanthir grew up on his family's farm in the village of Gislane, not far from Lybeck, the city where the Grand Duke resides. Being taught archery from a young age he quickly became an adept archer and received knowledge of nature and its power, even impressing the Grand Duke when he first saw him demonstrating his archery. The Grand Duke himself personally recruited Lysanthir as a young man and he quickly distinguished himself among the ranks of the the dukes scout forces rising the the rank of officer. Saskan Izalith Saskan Izaltith is a dragonborn barbarian with the chaotic good alignment. He was hired into the party at its conception and has destroyed his foes ever since. Saskan is known to face his enemies head on with his trusty greatsword and his natural dragonborn abilities. For some reason though, he just refuses to wear armor. Background Information Saskan was once a part of the warmongering dragonborn tribes and was quite content. However, for reasons not yet revealed, Saskan was banished and then turned up as a mercenary in the nation of Tarlac. Count Erevan Joliesse Count Erevan Joliesse is a high elven bard with the chaotic good alignment. Erevan was the one who visited the Adventurer's Guild in Lybeck and ordered for the contracts of Bertha, Saskan, and Nephamus. Erevan is known to hide behind his much more powerful allies and when he does not, it doesn't turn out well. Background Information Count Erevan Joliesse is a count in the House Joliesse in the nation of Tarlac. He was raised in this house, which is a well known musical family, and learned in the ways of College of Lore bards. Erevan is known to be very inquisitive and constantly seeks answers to menial questions. Nephamus Rogzin Nephamus Rogzin is a tiefling warlock with the chaotic neutral alignment. Nephamus was contracted on at the party's conception and has been with it ever since. Nephamus is known to be very proficient at dealing high amounts to damage to his foes with his destructive magic. Background Information Not much is known about Nephamus' background at this time. Characters who appear in the Terror of Yorileth questline The main questline of the game